sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Conflicts of Mobius: Neverending Battleground
'Note: There is a 20/80 Chance that this may turn into a Roleplay. This is being debated though, chances are, this will be a Collab. ' Conflicts of Mobius: Neverending Battleground, is a Series of Alternate, Non-Canon Storylines, taking place on the planet Mobius, having 2 factions similar to that of past/present real-world Countries, rest are Fan-made, in a World War III Scenario. About The storyline takes place in the 3000's, just like most Standard SFC Timelines, where the Existence of Sonic (And his Friends), Eggman (along with his Empire), and the Freedom Fighters had never existed, and where the planet is inhabited equally by Mobians and Humans alike (Unlike the Standard Timeline, where its mostly populated by Mobians with minor Human Presence) and almost All FCs in the other Timelines still exist. Instead of The Eggman Empire, and Freedom Fighters, 8 Factions had dominated the Planet. These Factions include: Guardian Unit of Nations/United Federation, The United States of Mobius, The Union of Soviet Mobian Republics, The South Human Dictatorship, Jkirk Federations, The New Order (This is to be determined with JaredtheFox92, as he owns the Faction, so this is a Maybe), The Fascist Brotherhood for Mobius, The Allied City-States of Ragoma, (This is if the Maybe turns into a No) and The Western Mobian Kingdom. These Factions had settled into all parts of Mobius, claiming Territories from minor Factions, making them the only Factions on Mobius, possibly all 8 are Superpowers at this point. However, Tensions and Border Disputes had led to an All-Out War between the Factions, each on their own side, so that one may be the True Leader of Mobius. Users involved in the Collab Joshua the Hedgehog JaredtheFox92 (Reserved Spot IF he wants to join) (3 Users are able to join in) The Entire Story. The Story will be split into 10 Sub-Stories/Timelines, 8 of based on the Faction that wins the Mobian Supremacy, and 2 being a Stalemate between the Factions, where the Factions either continue into a Never-Ending War, or finally solve the Border Disputes and live peacefully. Anybody can make a Faction's story within Permission and Reason. There are no rules for it, It's your story. However, there are only 3 Slots available. Only Factions you cannot control is the USMR, Jkirk, and N.O, since they are owned by other Users. This is similar to that of the Warhammer 40K: Soulstorm Campaign. The Stories may or may not connect with one-another. Guardian Unit of Nations Story TBA United States of Mobius Story TBA Union of Soviet Mobian Republics Story TBA South Human Dictatorship Story TBA Jkirk Federations Story In the Standard Timeline, the Jkirk Federations had started off as the Jkirk Empire when founded by Joshua the Hedgehog. In THIS timeline, the Jkirk Federations was founded by his Dad, Adex the Hedgehog, since Eggman had not invaded Tashiyki Village. Instead of starting off as the Jkirk Empire, it initially started as the Republic of Tashiyki, before being developed to the Jkirk Federations, 2 Years Later. In this Sub-Timeline, the entire war of Mobius started on July 15th, 2014, when the Fascist Brotherhood for Mobius had invaded the South Human Dictatorship, of which started a Chain Reaction of Declaration of Wars. About 2 days later, all 8 Factions had declared War on each other, with their Forces mobilized in just 16 Hours. General Ketlovo Oasis, the Jkirkian General of Mobius in this timeline, was appointed to lead the Invasion of the Allied City-States of Ragoma, being the weakest in Military, but strong in Economy, of the 8 Factions. MTBA New Order Story (A HUUUUGGGE Maybe) TBD Fascist Brotherhood for Mobius TBA Allied City-States of Ragoma TBA Western Mobian Kingdom Story TBD Stalemate Story (Neverending War Ending) TBA Stalemate Story (Peaceful Ending) TBA Category:Stories Category:Work In Progress